


My sister

by Originalbarbieklaus



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Abusive Mikael, Esther is a bad mother, F/M, Finn mikealson (mentioned), Klaus' Mikaelaon childhood, Klebekah - Freeform, Kol mikealson (mentioned), Rebekah is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalbarbieklaus/pseuds/Originalbarbieklaus
Summary: Klebekah through the centuries.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Throw back when Klaus first saw baby rebekah:

After 8 hours of pain Esther finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She held the new born in her arms and looked at her, rocking her slowly.  
Suddenly a pair of blue eyes and blond hair entered the room, a little boy not older than 6 stand behind the door staring at his mother shyly.

"Niklaus, you can come in, my son" said Esther in a soft tone

The little boy cracked a smile and moved closer to his mom's bed.

"Look mom, it's a baby" he said as he sat beside her.

Esther chuckled and caressed his cheek affectionately.

"She's your little sister Niklaus" she said, smiling.

"My sister " Said niklaus amazed as he looked at his baby sister.

"Do you wanna hold her ? You'll be the first of your brothers to do it"

He nodded positively feeling proud, he'll be the first one, then Esther positionated the baby in his arms.

Klaus looked at her for a while, just admiring her with stars in his eyes. He already loved her, so much.  
Suddenly, the little baby made a cute little sound that made Esther and Niklaus smile.

"Look, she recognised her big brother who used to talk to her in mommy's Belly " said Esther stroking her daughter's cheek.

Niklaus smiled slightly and kissed softly his sister's nose.

"She's so little mom, look at those hands ! So tiny ! " He said grabbing one of her hands and surprisingly her tiny little fingers wrapped around his. 

"She'll grow up niklaus, and be as big as you, but you have to protect her." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I will mom, no harm will come to her, I promise" he said hugging the baby softly.

"What's her name?" He asker after a moment.

"Rebekah, rebekah Mikaelson" answered Esther.

"Welcome to the world little rebekah, I will always love you, no matter what" he said as he kissed Rebekah's cheek and the baby made a sound again, Niklaus considered it as a response she loves me too.

At this moment, Esther knew that these two will be inseparable.


	2. First word

It was a cold and gloomy February day.

Esther and mikeal left early in the morning to attend a wedding, taking 15yo Finn with them leaving the rest of their children at home.

Elijah was rocking little sick Kol who couldn't sleep, singing a slow lullaby while keeping an eye on Niklaus, playing with baby Rebekah

the blonde little baby was giggling as her older brother tickled her.

"Quiet Niklaus, you're going to wake Kol" said elijah with a soft smile.

" Sorry 'lijah" apologized Niklaus.

"here, take Kol to our room and go eat something, I'll watch Rebekah" said the eldest brother, handing a sleeping Kol to Niklaus.

As soon as Niklaus left the room, Rebekah started crying loudly, rasing both her little fists at Elijah.

"there there sweet girl, stop crying everything's fine" said elijah holding her in his arms and tapping her back, trying to calm her.

but the little girl continued to scream and cry pointing her tiny hand at the door that Niklaus just walked out. But Elijah didn't seem to understand and continued to rock her.  
a few minutes later, the 6 yo blond walked in the room again and elijah turned to look at him

"Elijah, Kol is asle...""Nik !"the two boys were shocked, they both looked at the littlest blond sobbing, as she reached out her arms, claiming her brother's attention.

"Nik!" she said again desperately, little tears falling from her eyes.

Niklaus hurried to his baby sister taking her from elijah's hold, he wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest, still sobbing.

"did she just...?" said Niklaus still shocked , rocking Rebekah back and forth.

"yeah, she just created a nickname for you, she called you Nik, two times" chuckled elijah.

"my name is her first word, I can't believe it" said Niklaus as he looked proudly at his now sleeping sister in his arms.

"she was crying the whole time you went to the other room I actually thought she's sick, but I guess she just can't be without you" said elijah impressed.

"I guess she already picked her favourite" he added playfully.

well, I love her the most he wanted to say, but instead he looked up at his older brother and smiled.

Nik, that was first time he loved hearing his name from someone else's mouth, it sounded like music to his ears.

he kissed Rebekah's cheek as he put her in her bed, he stroked her hair affectionately.

you'll never be without me Bekah, I promise. You'll always have your Nik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like this drabble ! Thanks for the few ones who left some kuddos on the first part, it means a lot ! Feel free to comment, and if you have any chapter requests, dm me.
> 
> Have a nice day 🌹


	3. You'll never be alone

"YOU'RE PATHETIC !" the sound of the belt hitting on a body echoed on the the entire hut and the little blond haired girl closed her mouth silencing a scream, tears falling from her eyes as she heard her brother scream in agony.

it's been hours since her father was beating Niklaus, slapping her brother's weak body with his Viking belt mercilessly. She cries and screams in silence praying that he'll stop, praying that her mother will do something, hopping for a miracle.

please god, please have mercy on Nik   
she whispered on her pillow, tears running down her red cheeks.

As if god responded her desperate supplications the shouts stopped. There was a deadly silence for moments then the noise of the big steps of her father leaving the other room filled her ears.

she waited a few minutes -making sure that kol and Henrik were sleeping- and walked on tiptoe to were Niklaus was. She slowly opened his door and tried to find him in the dark room. 

finally and with the help of the moonlight she could see her brother's blond hair, he was laying on the floor on his side, his back facing her.

she entered the small chamber closing the door behind her.

"Nik" the sound came out weaker than she intented. She slowly approached him and kneeled down beside him resting her small hand on his shoulder.

he flinched, a small moan escaping his mouth and she quickly took back her hand realising that she hurt him.

He somehow managed to sit but not without difficulty and finally faced her.

she gasped, tears back to her eyes and gently took his bloodied face between her hands, her thumbs caressing affectionately his cheeks.

"I.. I'm so so sorry Nik " she said a Broken sob escaping her lips and she hated herself for being weak, he's the one supposed to be crying not her.

" I'm fine Bekah, please don't cry sweetheart, it's not your fault" he said weakly circling her little wrists with his strong hands. 

"it's not your fault either, so why is he beating you and not me ? " she said stubbornly looking him in the eyes.

"I won't let him touch you, ever" he answered, his eyes darkening at the thought of the body of his sweet Bekah laying on the floor, bruised.

" I won't let him touch you either, ever again" she said leaning up and kissing him sweetly on his injured cheek.

he smiled and pressed her against his chest, he didn't care about the pain, he just wanted to feel his little sister.

" for the millionth time I tell you that I won't allow you to cross him Rebekah, please just don't get in his way, he'll hurt you I can't stand that" he stroked gently her soft hair, resting his head above hers.

"I'm not a child anymore Nik, I'm 17 ! I can defend you, you can't tell me to not interfere, you're my brother ! " she said looking up at him breaking their embrace.

he sighed slightly and looked at her ready to talk back but the pain in his back made him narrow his eyes for a moment, a gasp of pain escaping his mouth.

"take off your shirt" the sister said, going across the room bringing some water, a clean cloth, some bandages and a new shirt she hided behind the chair.

" what for sister ? can you not resist my charms ? " he teased her taking off his shirt a smirk on his lips

she rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.

"shut up and turn back, you stupid" 

he laughed but the pain in his chest silenced him immediately.

Rebekah started cleaning his wounds, her heart aching whenever he flinched and she kissed his shoulder gently everytime she hurt him, apologizing in her way.  
she faced him wiping off the blood on his face and chest then bandaged up his bruises and helped him wear his white shirt. She finally handed him some weird herbs in a wooden cup and approached it to his lips.

"drink, it'll help ease the pain" he drank it and made a disgusted expression with his face

she laughed for the first time this night and this just made Niklaus's heart explode. oh god, he loves her so much that just seeing her laughing makes him forget the world.

"how do you feel now ?" she said with a worried face after a moment, looking deeply in his blue orbs, so similar to hers and yet so different.

"so much better, thanks to my little nurse" he said affectionately patting her small head. 

she blushed and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

she positioned him comfortably on his bed, covered him and sat on a chair next to him taking his hand on hers.

"go to sleep Bekah, you're tired" he said noticing her tired eyes.

"no I'll stay with you" she said tightening her hold on his fingers.

"I assure you I'm fine just..."

"No ! I said I'm not leaving you alone" she almost yelled. 

he nodded and clumsily moved to the side then lifted the blanket, inviting silently his sister to lay next to him.

she climbed without thinking in his bed laying down and almost immediately gets comfortable with him as if it was second nature.

"Am I hurting you ?" she asks as she layed her head on his chest and naturally tangled her legs with his.

"No, don't worry love" he said circling his arms around her thin shoulders, holding her strongly to him, her lavender scent making him feel safe and at home.

they were quiet for a moment, none of them sleeping but both lost in their own thoughts.

"Nik ? " Rebekah broke the comforting silence.

"hmm" he hummed, his eyes closed

"you know that I love you right ? I'll always love you, more than everyone else " she said, her fingers drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

Niklaus smiled wildly, his chest filled with love for the tiny human in his arms, he sometimes wonder how Rebekah manages to love him, to need him. 

he kissed her forehead and rested his lips for a moment on it.

" you'll always have me nik, no matter what, you'll never be alone " she said closing her eyes, slowly begining to drift into sleep. 

he wasn't sure if she heard him but he whispered in her ears just before he passed out too, thankful for being blessed with rebekah, his sunshine, his only reason to live: 

"I love you more than anything, more than my life"

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! This is my first work in this platform, i choose klebekah because I love their relationship so much.  
> Tell me if you want an update and give me some ideas ! Feel free to comment.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
